


A Half Blood Prince

by Beloved_bird



Series: The Remaining Marauders, and son [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, EWE, Ending without ending, F/M, Hufflepuff Neville Longbottom, M/M, POV Severus Snape, Ravenclaw Hermione Granger, Smart Harry Potter, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-12 07:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13543053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beloved_bird/pseuds/Beloved_bird
Summary: Severus never loved Lily Evans, and instead grew up with a soulmark he knew would never accept him. What happens when his soul mark's child won't leave him alone? Merlin Forbid when the child comes to Hogwarts! Will the snarky professor change his ways?





	1. Chapter 1

Severus Snape grew up in a dark dusty home located in Spinners End. He lived with his mother Eileen Snape nee Prince and his father Tobias Snape. His father was a bully and a drunk. His mother used all of her bravery sparing her son his wrath.

Severus was four when his soul mark showed up. The name SIRIUS BLACK in black ink on his right wrist. It was that day his mother showed him her soul mark TOBIAS SNAPE in a dark red on her left wrist.

Some nights Tobias would come home so drunk that he would pass out on the couch. Those days left Severus feeling relief and his mother would tell him stories of the pureblooded families in Britain, one such family from which she came.

She told him that she was a Slytherin princess in a school full of princesses who were far prettier and far more talented than she. Severus had a hard time believing anyone was more beautiful than his mother.

It was one such night that he learned of the Blacks, and he knew that his soul mark would never accept him. He convinced himself that he was better off and covered the name with long sleeves.

~*~

Severus was six when he realized that Tobias noticed him less when he wore black clothing, and so he took to telling his mother to only by that color from now on.

~*~

When Severus turned nine a red-headed witch moved in down the street and he worked up the courage to go and talk to her. Lily Evans was a muggle born and when he caught sight of her soul mark he told her that the Potters were purebloods, which led to a discussion of wizarding politics.

After seeing hers, Severus felt the need to be on equal footing and he showed her the name on his wrist. And when Lily saw that his fate was the same as hers she had said “I will always be your friend Severus, and I will forever keep your secret.”

~*~

Severus and Lily met James Potter and Sirius Black on the train to Hogwarts, and immediately James started to pick on him. Likely because he wanted to be in Slytherin.

When Severus walked over to his house table, he felt no sense of comradery, he felt fear. But he had grown up with Tobias and knew how to mask his emotions.

It was only when a slender boy came up to him that he relaxed slightly.

“Lucius Malfoy. Prefect, sixth year” The boy said and held out his hand.

“Severus Snape.”

“Son of Eileen Prince?”

“Yes.”

Lucius raised his voice. “Anyone messes with you and they have me to deal with.”

Severus was eternally grateful for his new friend.

A blonde girl sat across from him “Narcissa Black. Fifth year.”

And so a friendship was born. It was when Bella, who he later found out was Narcissa’s sister tried to hex him, he showed his skills. Knowing far more hexes than the average eleven year old, Severus earned the respect of his house.

Lily, despite being in Gryffindor, remained his friend. She was friends with half the school that one. And it was their third year when Severus thought back to his mother that he realized, Lily was more beautiful with her shocking green eyes and her flaming red hair.

~*~

It was seventh year when Severus messed up his friendship for good. He called Lily a mudblood and she would never forgive him. It was only after a hogsmead weekend when Lucius and Narcissa visited him, and Lucius told him of the Dark lord who could use a great potions student that he forgot about Lily and her friends.

~*~

On June 5, 1980 Severus’ life was forever changed. Narcissa and Lucius made him godfather to their son Draconis Lucius Malfoy. He vowed to protect the boy with his life.

~*~

When Severus was 21 he overhead a prophesy and immediately took it to the dark lord. It was only after he felt the pulse of magic that he realized he had sent him to his death, and the next day when he saw the paper with Lily, James, and Harry Potter proclaimed dead after a fire that he realized he had killed his childhood friend and her only son.

And it was later that night, when Narcissa fire called him crying that he realized he may have inadvertently screwed over his godson as well. He hadn’t seen the child since his first birthday, he spent far too much time brewing for the dark lord. So he hadn’t seen the soul mark on his wrist that clearly spelled out HARRY POTTER.

The now grey mark was like a sword to his heart, and he prayed the boy would get a second one before he turned seven.

~*~

Not even four years later found him in an apothecary to get a gift for his beloved godson. The idiot boy had asked for the potions kit from Zonkos, but Severus was a potions master and he was going to buy quality ingredients, not some prepackaged junk. He was watching the store assistant scurry around the store with amusement when a voice caught his attention.

“Hello.” A young boy said, he had bright green eyes and messy black hair. Those eyes were so very familiar but Severus could not place from where.

“Did your parents never teach you not to talk to strangers?” He sneered, honestly he could be an axe murderer for all the boy knew.

When the small boy came out with “Siri says that I shouldn’t go up to them, but Mooney said that I can judge a person by their eyes.” Severus’ heart stopped. Siri, as in Sirius Black and his childhood friend Remus Lupin?

“What’s your name?” The small boy asked.

“Snape. Severus Snape.” He answered without thought. The boy looked pensive, like he was trying to remember something important. The tip of his tongue stuck out of his mouth.

“I’m sorry” the boy said, voice full of regret and Severus couldn’t possibly fathom what this small boy had to be sorry about.

It was then that the door chimed and a voice, all too familiar even after all these years rang out. “Harry! I got what I needed, did you find the ingredients you wanted?” That blasted Black, why would he let his son come alone to the apothecary?

The young boy took off towards his father “Siri, you have to apologize.”

“To who prongslette?” Black said, and Severus immediately hated the nickname.

“Mr. Snape.” The young boy answered as he was set on his father’s hip.

“Mr. Snape?” Black asked and then his blue eyes met Severus’ form. “Ah. Mr. Snape.”

“You have to apologize. He’ll never like me if you don’t” the boy said earnestly.

“Well Snape. I guess an apology is in order. So I’m sorry that I was terrible to you in our school years, will you forgive me?” Black paused and Severus stood there in shock. How could one young boy get this man to apologize in less than two minutes? “For Harry?” Black brought him out of his reverie.

Severus looked the small boy over, there was something familiar about him, something that wasn’t related to Black at all. He forced his muscles to relax. “For Harry” he said as he reached out his hand. He struggled not to sigh at the warm shake his arm was given and let go as soon as he could without being rude.

“Will you help me pick out the right ingredients Mr. Snape?” the boy asked. “You’re a potions master right? What are you doing here anyway?”

Snape sighed, how the hell did this child know so much about him? “I’m picking out a gift for my godson.”

“Oh! How old is he?” the boy asked.

“He’ll be five in June.” Why was this boy so interested in him? Severus wasn’t well liked by anyone. He never got attention and tended to fade into the background. Why was Black’s son of all people taking an interest?

“I bet he asked for the potions kit from Zonkos. But its…Siri what word am I looking for?” The boy’s bright green eyes turned towards his father’s face.

“I believe Remy used inept.” Black said.

“Ah yes inept. It’s in-ept.” The boy sounded the youngest he had thus far. “Can you put me down?” The boy acted strangely with his father, Black put him down though.

Severus managed to hold back a smile. “And why would this potions kit be inept, Mr. Black?”

“Harry.” The boy stated. “First, it came with a book and the instructions are incorrect. Then the cauldron can’t be heated over 50 degrees before melting. And they freeze dried the toads which makes them useless” The boy began walking around the shop picking up ingredients as he went, droning on about how the potions kit was a failure. Severus watched the boy with interest. So unlike his father, he carried himself in a manner similar to someone Severus knew but he couldn’t possibly name them right now. “So is that why you aren’t getting the kit for your godson?”

“Well, I didn’t know it had that plethora of problems, but I prefer to pick my own ingredients anyway.” Severus said. “How did you learn about potions Mr. Black?” He really was interested, this boy was smarter than all of his first years combined.

“Harry” The boy corrected again, but Severus couldn’t bear to be that familiar with Black’s son. “Mooney needs a potion each month, but it varies in quality, and I wanted to be helpful.”

“What potion would that be?” Severus already knew it to be wolfsbane after that terrifying experience in school.

“Snape.” Black warned.

“But…” the boy began “Does Mr. Snape not already know?”

“Quite right.” Severus said. “I can brew the potion, since your son seems so concerned about Lupin.” Why did he offer to do that?

“Really Mr. Snape? Will you let me help? I just adore potions. Mooney says that’s from my mum.” The boy said earnestly.

“I suppose you can watch if you’d like sometime. But the potion is an advanced one, hence why the quality varies.” Why did he offer to do that as well? There was something about the boy. Something familiar and honest, he didn’t think he could say no…he’d have to stay away from him.

The boy scrunched his nose. “Potions masters should all be adept at making each potion they sell.” He paused. “Was that the right word Siri?” Severus had to agree with that but before he could Black interrupted him.

“Yes prongslette.” Black said.

“Why do you use that ghastly nickname for the boy?” Severus asked, it really was distasteful.  

“My dad was prongs Mr. Snape. I guess I mostly look like him, but I’ve got mums eyes see?” The boy said as he pointed towards the avada kedavra eyes. That’s when it clicked, those were Lily’s eyes. How did he get them?

“Yes. I do see.” Severus drawled.

“Would you come to my birthday Mr. Snape? You can bring your godson if you’d like.” The boy said.

“I’m not sure his parents would approve of you.” Severus answered. The truth was, they wouldn’t approve of Sirius. The two people alive to know his secret.  

The boy looked sad, but Severus could not be near Black for much longer. “Think about it Mr. Snape?” Severus nodded, but he had already made up his mind. “Siri, can we go visit the animals, I know we can’t get one but I just want to look.”

“Alright prongslette, let’s go.” Black picked his son up before paying for the items and he was nearly out the door when he said “Thank you Snape. We’ll see you around.”

Severus payed for his own items before leaving the store.

~*~

He went to his godson’s birthday party, and though he was loath to admit it, he knew Draco was less knowledgeable about potions than Black’s son.

~*~

That night, while he brewed the potion for Remus he thought of the possibilities that could lead to the boy’s eyes. Petunia could be involved, but Severus thought that Sirius would likely rather die before sleeping with her.

No. It had to be Lily. Maybe she was a surrogate for Black and Lupin. Yes that had to be it.

~*~

It was 22 wolfsbane potions later when a small body hurled itself at his legs in Diagon alley. He didn’t immediately recognize the mop of black hair.

A woman, who Severus recognized as the owner of Eeylopes came over and started to whisper to the boy who would not let go of his death grip on his legs. He heard the last thing the woman said. “Mr. Snape doesn’t seem quite comfortable with you hugging his legs out here, would you like to come in back and see the new hatchlings?”

When he saw those green eyes looking at him he immediately asked “Let’s go see the hatchlings shall we Mr. Black?” Why did this boy have such a hold over him?

“Harry” the boy responded before grabbing part of Severus’ robes, he was sure they would wrinkle and following the woman into her shop.

“Harry…Where’s your father?” He asked the boy as he lovingly stoked a broken owl.

“Siri.” The boys head shot up. “Can you send him a patronus Mr. Snape?” Severus didn’t even find it odd that the boy called his father’s Siri and Mooney, they seemed the type to disobey the rules in Hogwarts so why not when they had children as well.

He quickly sent off his shaggy dog patronus, and while he noticed the boy’s small smile, he figured it was due to seeing magic done.

Two minutes later Black stormed into the room and admonished the boy “Harry, you can’t just run off like that.”

“But I saw Mr. Snape” The boy said and Severus held back a laugh.

Black sighed. “You don’t really know Mister Snape though do you. And you’re not supposed to run off with strangers.”

“Sorry Siri. But its Mister Snape.” The boy said and Severus noted confusion on his face as he held the small broken owl in his hands. “Siri, do owls have soulmates?” This young boy knew of soulmates? How?

“Maybe, but they don’t really have names in the wild, so we don’t know.” Black said and the boy frowned, Severus absolutely did not think that was cute in any way shape or form.

“I’m really sorry Siri, but it’s Mr. Snape.” The boy said again. Severus held back an eye roll as tears began to form in the boys eyes.

“It’s okay prongslette” Black said and the boy’s tears dried. That god-awful nickname got on Severus’ nerves. And he couldn’t remember Black ever being called prongs in school, which bothered him to no end. “Did you finally find an owl that suits you then?” Black said and pointed towards the owl in the young boys hands.

The boy positively glowed and Severus scoffed. “That owl will not be able to deliver letters.” And really, honestly, it couldn’t. It was broken beyond repair, but the young Mr. Black didn’t seem to care.

“We j’st’ve to fix him with a little magic is’ll” The boy said before a green light surrounded the small bird.

Severus picked up the tiny Great Grey. He reached for the previously broken wing, and saw a shock of brown plumage. He spread it out and the wing seemed fully functional, though when he checked the owl only had one foot. “How?” He asked despite himself.

“Mooney and Charlie think that maybe mum and dad gave me some of their magic when I was a baby.” The boy said with a shrug, as though this was an everyday occurrence.

“Charlie?” Severus asked. Who the hell was Charlie? Were Lupin and Black teaching this young boy that relationships with more than one person was acceptable? Not that Severus really had much against that, but Black had seemed the type to be all in with his heart.

“Mooney’s soulmate. He just got back from Romania but Mooney might go out there with him next time. Charlie enjoys dragons.” The boy said with a shrug, and Black took him away owl in tow, before Severus could study the marvel in detail. And whether in his mind the marvel was the boy or the owl didn’t really matter at this exact moment.

~*~

It was August 1st when Draco’s gift was finally ready and Severus was quite annoyed. He had special ordered cufflinks with the Prince crest nearly five months ago and they were nearly three months late. Really, they would need to do better.

“Mr. Snape” He heard from a young voice. He had come to expect to see Harry Black nearly every time he visited Diagon, he had been there when he had originally ordered the present after all. 

“Mr. Black” He greeted, the boy had grown.

“Harry.” The boy correct him again, honestly though he would never call him Harry. He tried not to think of the easy way the name had rolled off his tongue. “What are you doing here?”

Severus held back an eye roll “Picking up a present for my godson.”

“But…Hasn’t his birthday already passed?” Turns out the boy had a slightly above average memory.

“Yes…I don’t know how you would know that though.” He sneered

“I just deduced, from a while ago.” The boy’s whole figure blushed and it clashed horrifically with the pale yellow shirt he was wearing.

“Smart boy. Ravenclaw maybe?” Severus mused, he wouldn’t be surprised.

“Maybe.” The boy looked down at his trainers. “So why is it late?”

Severus held out the box to the boy. Honestly why were children so curious?

“Cufflinks” The boy stated, Merlin maybe not Ravenclaw after all. He looked up to Severus who nodded in concession before picking on up. “Magical Cufflinks” the boy stated, curious. Severus wondered how the boy knew a magical object from touch. That usually couldn’t be taught until sixth year.

“Harry” Black said rather harshly.

“Sorry Siri” the boy said as he place the cufflink back.

“Are we going to get your present now Harry?” Black asked.

“What is it?” the boy asked with interest.

“A broom” Black said and the boy positively radiated happiness.

“Isn’t he a little young for that?” Severus asked. “And shouldn’t you wait until his birthday?” He dreaded the day the boy came to Hogwarts, spoiled as he was, getting a broom at seven. Even Draco didn’t have a broom yet.

“Well technically it’s late.” Black answered. “And he’s a responsible seven year old boy, he deserves a broom.”

Severus couldn’t hold in his scoff “Responsible and seven year old boy do not belong in the same sentence.” The boy seemed to deflate a little and Black took him out of the store.

What had he done? Severus asked himself, but could not come up with an answer.

Severus knew that Narcissa and Lucius were in Diagon with Draco right this moment so he quickly payed before making a quick stop at the bookstore and found them outside the apothecary.

Narcissa and Lucius insisted they go back to the manor, even though they had planned to eat at the leaky for Draco’s birthday.

Severus understood why when it was revealed to him that Draco had wandered off and was lost for a good half hour before a young boy and a large dog had brought him back to his parents. He tended to talk with his arms when he got excited and Severus’ eyes were brought towards the faded grey that used to be his soul mark and his stomach clenched with guilt.

Much to the Malfoys chagrin, Draco never got a second soul mark.

~*~

While Draco was in Madam Malkins for a fitting Severus went to the apothecary. When he got back he found the boy’s eyes brighter than he left him with and his cheeks were tinged pink.

Draco told him of “a beautiful boy who knew my name and wasn’t disgusted by Slytherin house.” Slytherins had a bad rap after the war, even though most of the death eaters were in Azkaban and no further attacks had happened after that fateful Halloween night.

“Name?” Severus found himself asking.

“Harry Black” Draco stated.

Severus’ breath caught in his throat. Every year he was invited to the Black house for the young boy’s birthday and every year, he refused to show up. But Draco was his weakness and so, when he shared the invitation with the Malfoys he found himself flooing to Grimmauld against his better judgement.

The wards went off around them and Severus wondered if it was a trap. And when he saw the boy whose face was permanently etched in his mind, he wanted to run.

Black slapped him out of his reverie “Well. I never thought I’d see the day when Severus Snape actually showed up to my boy’s birthday party.” Black said with disgust, but when his eyes landed on Draco they softened. “Young Mister Malfoy, it is good to see you again.”

When had Black and Draco met?

“Maybe he’s blocked it out Siri.” The boy spoke up. “Didn’t remember me either in the robe shop, though I suppose that could be because I’ve grown up a little

“You didn’t say” Black said with a backwards glance and soon Draco was led away by the raven haired child and a small girl. “Just have to fix the wards, didn’t expect Lord and Lady Malfoy.”

Severus couldn’t bring himself to make small talk, he much preferred to stand by the patch of garden that seemed to have a healthy amount of potions ingredients.

When Draco came back to them to depart, he looked sad. On the way back to the manor he said “Harry Black won’t be attending Hogwarts.” And ran off to his room.

~*~

One year, Severus had Draco to himself. He taught the boy everything he knew about potions, though he took more to arithmomancy than his godfather’s class.

~*~

When Draco’s second year came around, it was announced to the staff that a mastery student would be coming to the school to work on his thesis. What Severus hadn’t expected was a twelve year old Harry Black donned in black to sit next to Albus greeting the headmaster with

“Brain.” And a curt nod. Severus could not hold back his scoff.

“Harry” Albus had replied fondly.

A curt “Professor Snape” had Severus looking to his left to see the familiar face. “Would you mind if I sat in on your seventh year potions class?”

Severus would not allow Harry Black to distract his NEWT level students, mastery or not. “I would mind that very much. If you would like to sit in on a class it will be first year. Have Albus sort you after the ceremony to see what class you should be in.”

“And if I don’t have a house?” The boy asked.

“Then any first year class will do” Severus found himself saying.

“I’ll be in the Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff class.” The boy said.

Severus scoffed. “A Hufflepuff then?” Sprout took interest.

“No. Luna’s going to be in Ravenclaw, and Ginny is not too great with potions. Gryffindor.” The boy stated, Severus had no clue who the boy was talking about. “Wulfric?” The boy asked and Severus had thought he’d lost his nutter.

“Yes Harry?” Albus spoke up.

“You may want to change the seating. There’s no room for inter-house unity with house tables.” The boy said. Why was Albus responding to these strange names?

“I will think on that Harry.” Albus responded, honestly that was possibly the worst idea Severus had ever heard.

“Are you sure you’re not a Hufflepuff?” Sprout asked.

“He’s obviously a Ravenclaw.” Flitwick butt in.

As Hagrid walked in the door he said “’Arry’s just ‘arry”

The boy perked up at the half giant and said “Hiya Hagrid.”

Who then asked “How’d you do on that test ‘arry?” Whatever test it was the boy blushed an unbecoming shade.

“He passed, youngest ever” Albus said with a small smile. And that caught Severus’ interest, though he pretended to look away.

When McGonagall walked in Albus said “Minerva McGonagall” and Severus looked up to see the boy nod.

“Hello all. For those first years. Welcome to Hogwarts…For those above welcome back. Now we have the same teachers as before, However Hagrid will be taking over Care of Magical Creatures. And we also have a young charge working on his thesis, Harry Black.” The Hall broke out in whispers. “Harry will likely come talk to you about your soul mark at some point. If you do not wish to talk about it, just say and he will respect your boundaries. But if you should share, no one’s soul mark will be common knowledge. It’s all theory. Thank you.” Albus explained.

The boy’s thesis was on soul marks? Maybe he was smarter than he gave him credit for. No one else wanted to work on the subject for fear of failure.

“What house is he in?” Severus recognized a boy named Marcus Flint call out.

“Harry does not have a house.” Albus stated. “Let the feast begin.”

Minerva seemed to take interest and said “Mr. Black. You would have been in Gryffindor.”

~*~

When the boy showed up to his potions class Severus decided to do something he hadn’t done ever. He assigned the Forgetfulness potion to the class. To his chagrin the boy and Luna, his desk mate managed perfect potions.

~*~

At lunch, the boy sat with the rest of the students. Severus was not happy with the new round tables, nor was he happy when Draco joined the wayward boy at his table.

~*~

At dinner that night Albus stood up. “I have some points to award.” He announced. “When Harry first came into the great hall he told me to dispel the house tables so that we could encourage inter-house unity I admit I was wary. It is my great pleasure that during the first meal, lunch, one such group did what I expected to take weeks. This group which included Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Ronald Weasley, Ginevra Weasley, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan, Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, and Harry Black took members from each house. Ten points to each member.” Clapping broke out through the hall. Severus noted Slytherin had twenty new points, the same for ravenclaw, ten for hufflepuff and forty for Gryffindor. 

“Where are Harry’s points going?” Severus’ snake Theo Nott asked.

Albus looked to the boy who stood up. “Two point five points to each house.” Then he sat back down.

Albus smiled. “Let’s eat!” He sat down and said “Well done, my boy.”

“Why thank you Percival.” The boy answered

McGonagall looked at the boy, shocked. “His name is Albus.”

Albus laughed low in his throat. “Oh Minerva. Harry has known me from when he was quite young. His first memory of meeting me was me introducing myself. From age three and up he began to call me a different name each time he addressed me. The closest thing to a grandson I will ever have. Do not take away his fun.” He smiled at her. Severus was shocked at the familiarity Albus showed with this boy, he hadn’t shown such love to anyone for as long as Severus had known him.

Severus scoffed but heard the boy ask “What animals will you be showing tomorrow Hagrid?”

“I’m thinking blast ended skrewts, I may even be able to get Aragog to come out.” Hagrid said.

“I would love to see him again, do give him my regards.” The boy said, when had he met the acromantula?

“You’ve met Aragog?” Minerva said in disbelief. Harry nodded. “Definitely Gryffindor.”

“Albus.” The boy stated “Such stress on which house I would be in…it’s not healthy. Maybe the sorting hat should sort me to dispel the preconceived notions.”

Albus looked shocked. “If you wish Harry, I will get the hat.” Harry nodded and Albus got up to get the hat. Severus saw his fellow house heads look quite keen to have the boy in their house. He knew the boy would not be in Slytherin.

“Attention” Albus called out. “It seems that our heads of house have some biases that need to be dispelled. For this purpose and this purpose only…Mister Harry Black will be sorted by the sorting hat tonight. Harry if you please.”

Harry got up and stood before Albus who dropped the hat on his head.

To Severus’ shock the hat began to sing.

“Hogwarts has four houses  
For that one fact is true  
And for most of those fine students  
Stand for yellow, green, red and blue

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
you’ll make your real friends,  
those cunning folks use any means  
to achieve their ends.

But should you be the one  
Whose head I sit upon  
The traits with which we define  
Are not able to be drawn

And so I must announce  
Though it won’t please the courts  
The only house in which you fit  
Is that of HOGWARTS”

Harry smiled as he took the hat and handed it back to Albus.

Severus heard one students clapping, the girl Harry sat next to in his class. Then the whole hall broke out.

“I told you. ‘arry is ‘arry” Hagrid said when the hall had quieted.

~*~

It was two days later when the boy asked to see the professor’s soul marks, and Severus was the only one to refuse. It meant nothing. He reminded himself.

~*~

Severus woke up and headed down to breakfast the morning before Yule break. Everyone was required to be in the hall this morning by eight, Severus didn’t know why, but Albus had announced that last night.

It was when owls came in that Severus realized why they were required to be there. Everyone got a piece of parchment with the following article

_SOULMARKS UNCOVERED_

_By Harry James Black_

_After a startling discovery last night, I was able to complete the thesis I have been working on since I was nine._

_Soul marks appear sometime between when a child is born and when a child turns seven. Why? Soul marks are based upon your soul, which forms in the tenth week of pregnancy. The more social a mother is, and the more souls she meets over the course of her pregnancy the more likely a child is to be born with their soul mark. Soul marks show up in three colors. Blue- a great friend and confidant, Red- a great enemy, Black- a great love. All soul marks, upon the death of the named person, turn light grey._

_Soul marks do not show after the age of seven due to the interference of magic. This goes for muggles as well. If a soul mark changes names, it is because the person has changed names by marriage or adoption. All Black soul marks match the name, so if your soul mark is black do not hesitate to face yours._

_Not all red and blue soul marks match, for friends and enemies come and go. And those who are seen as enemies to one, can be seen as something else to another. Soul marks can also change colors, but once it has turned black…it won’t change into anything but grey._

_The discovery will not be mentioned. Do not question it. I shall say that I, Harry Black have reached the conclusion of why I had no soul mark. This will be available to Unspeakables if such a situation arises again._

Severus dropped the paper. He looked up to see several students staring at each other across the room, and even more hugging, though those were younger years.

He looked down to his wrist and wondered if the paper was true. He looked to Albus for guidance. “My soul mark was Grindelwald.” The man said absently. “It started as blue, and then went so dark that I thought it was black, and then it turned to a blood red before going grey upon his death.” He paused. “I loved him, but he was not meant to be a great love.”

Severus looked to his glamoured arm in shock before running out the great hall doors. He went passed the wards of Hogwarts and apparated outside of Grimmauld place. He knocked on the door and Harry answered. “Is it true?” Harry nodded. “Where’s your father?”

“My father is dead Mr. Snape.” Harry stated. What? He had died before he had gotten the chance to tell him? He looked back to his soul mark. It was a crisp black.

“Siri!” Harry called out. “Mr. Snape is here.” Harry pulled him into the entryway.

Severus saw Black come from the back of the house. “Hello Snape.” Black said.

“Harry said you were dead.” Severus stated.

“Huh?” Harry asked.

“You said your father was dead.” Severus said.

“I’m not his father.” Black was looking at him oddly now. “Why would you think that?”

“Harry Black…child of Sirius Black and Lily Evans. I’m not sure how, admittedly, but obviously it happened.” Severus said.

The boy and Black broke out laughing and Severus saw four legs bounding down the stairs. “What’s so funny?” A man Severus recognized as a Weasley asked.

“Mr. Snape…He thought…thought that Siri…and mum…were my…parents….” Harry said between giggles.

Severus stood straighter.

“What else did you think Snape? That Siri and I were a couple?” Remus asked.

Severus nodded. The four in front of him broke out into new giggles.

“Siri. Take Pity.” Harry pleaded.

Black held his arm out to Severus which clearly showed SEVERUS SNAPE. Severus held out his arm to Black which showed SIRIUS BLACK.

“I think an explanation is in order” Severus said quickly.

“We should invite the Malfoys.” Harry said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a couple people asked for this, and here it is.

Severus was chiding himself for his stupid Gryffindorish actions after reading the paper that morning. A quick patronus to Narcissa reveled they couldn’t come until next evening. Now that he was standing in the entrance of Grimmauld place he wasn’t quite sure what to do with himself.

I mean seriously here he was standing with his childhood tormentors, and son but instead of a rat there was a weasel. 

He couldn’t really fault that man though. Unlike his younger brothers he was pretty quiet and did the bare minimum in class without upsetting anyone. 

He also could not fault the boy, such a marvel. Nothing like his father, or godfather. 

He found himself being led into the living room and decided he needed an out. Well he didn’t work at a school for nothing. 

“I have to firecall Dumbledore.” Severus said. He stalked off to the floo room where he threw some powder into the fire.  

“Severus my boy how are you?” Albus asked.

“Albus I’m needed back at the school correct.”

“Oh no my boy. All the students have decided to go home after the morning paper came out.”

“But I’m still needed to keep watch.”

“No at all my boy. Take the time with your soul mark. And Harry. I’ll be sure to see you on Christmas.”

The connection was cut and Severus cursed the headmaster. 

“Mr. Snape?” Harry asked 

“Yes”

“Will you be joining us for Yule? I’ve had Kreacher set up a room”

“If Albus has any say.” Severus muttered. 

“You were talking to Albus. Was he mad at me? I kinda left without permission.”

“That man doesn’t have an angry bone in his body.”

“True. Are you joining us for lunch?”

Severus idiotically looked up to see those stupid beautiful green eyes and he couldn’t say no. 

Severus had been right years ago when he had stayed away. He cursed his godson. Maybe Lucius and Narcissa would take his side. 

“Mr. Snape. Will you stay with us for Yule?” The boy asked again. “Is that alright Siri?” 

“Yes.” Black said and those stupid green eyes were so earnest that again Severus couldn’t say no. 

Severus had dinner with the odd family who were so open with each other and slept in an odd room. He woke up early, like he had for years and got up to find Harry Black conversing with a house elf. 

“Thank you Kreacher”

“Kreacher is not like being thanked for not doing his job”

“I asked you not to do it. So you were doing your job. Thank you.”

“Kreacher is not being liking his orders but following them he is.”

“What are you doing Mr. Black?” The boy’s shoulders sighed. 

“Kreacher would you make us some breakfast please.” The house elf busied itself. “I was just thanking Kreacher for doing something that he didn’t like.” 

“And what would that be Mr. Black?”

“Please call me Harry. Not even Sirius likes to be called Mr. Black?”

The two sat at the table. “So harry. What did you have the house elf do?”

“His name is Kreacher. And I asked him not to clean the basement.”

Booming steps came down the stairs. “Morning cub. Professor Snape.”  Charlie greeted and ruffled Harry’s hair who beamed. 

“What’s this about Kreacher? Did you ask him not to clean your lab again?”

“Yeah. He’s not happy with me.”

“Lab?” Severus questioned.

“Yes our Harry here is...oh sorry. I forgot. I like to brag about my nephew. Sue me.” Charlie said flippantly to the boy who was flushed and making a cut it motion across his neck. 

“Sirius and Remus won’t be up till noon.” Charlie said. 

“I doubt that. Siri will probably be up within the next five minutes.” Harry countered.

“Bet?” Charlie asked Harry. 

“Bet.” Harry said. “Usual stakes.”

Sure enough 3 minutes 22 seconds later Sirius boomed down the stairs.

“Well fuck.” Charlie said. Severus was really confused at the whole family dynamic here. 

“Siri I won a bet!” Harry called out. 

“What bet?” The man looked goddamn handsome in the morning but Severus wouldn’t admit that. 

“When you’d get up.”

“Like I’d pass up a chance at poking fun at my favorite potions master.” Black paused for a second. “Hmm. Favorite Hogwarts potion master.” What did that matter? Black admitted that Severus was his favorite something. His heart fluttered. Damn heart. 

Severus took some of that Gryffindor courage he had shown yesterday morning and asked a question that had been bugging him for a while. 

“So, Harry.” The name came so easily to him. And the boy’s eyes when he said it, Severus heart positively...no it did not. Those eyes had no effect on him. “What test were Albus and Hagrid talking about at the start of the year?”

Black paused in his pursuit of breakfast. “You mean to tell me Harry. That Luna made you take that goddamn long test and you haven’t gotten the courage to tell Severus here about it?” Harry shook his head. Black started to laugh. “Freaking Remus was right.”

“What was I right about?” Remus asked as he made his way down the stairs. Quietest of the lot if you asked Severus. Besides harry, he hadn’t heard the boy stir. 

“Cub here hasn’t told Professor Snape about his test that he took this summer.” Charlie supplied. 

For some reason the three men all started to laugh and Severus felt put out. But he looked at Harry who was bright red and pushed his way off the table before huffing his way up to his room. 

“Fuck.” Sirius said. “Didn’t mean to do that.”

“He’s a little touchy when he’s not all Gryffindorish. Since he lives with the three of us.” Charlie supplied. 

Severus could understand that. The boy truly was a marvel. He finished his breakfast before looking for him. Luckily there was a door marked Harry on the third floor. Grimmauld seemed to have five stories. He knocked. 

“Who is it?”

“Snape.” Severus called out. 

“Oh. Come in.” 

Severus walked in to see the boy stroking a rather familiar owl. He smiled despite himself. “What’s his name?” He asked. 

The boy blushed. “Tobias.”

Tobias? Like his father. “Why?” 

The boy sighed before mumbling something. 

“I don’t speak mumble.”

“Tobias as in your middle name.” The boys green eyes met onyx and Severus was taken aback. The boy had named his owl after him? 

“Why?”

“Because. I’ve wanted you in Siri’s life forever. You never wanted to be in ours though. I still had plans of getting you with us back then.”

“Not anymore.” Severus stated.

A wry smile was on the boy’s face. “You’re an adult. But the only reason you’re here is because Albus wouldn’t let you come back to Hogwarts. And you likely don’t want to deal with him should you not stay here upon your return.”

Severus couldn’t help but laugh. The boy was perceptive. He was hesitant to say Ravenclaw. Obviously the boy had already proven that he didn’t fit into a house. 

“My mother’s soul mark was Tobias Snape, she married him. It was red.” The boy looked terrified. 

“She must have been brave.”

“Very.”

~*~

Severus found that night he was told of Harry’s story along with Lucius and Narcissa who he practically begged to take him with to the manor. But after the article they weren’t even on his side anymore. 

Harry had taken leave immediately, sequestering himself with Draco in the Library. 

Black was a great story teller. Everything started that fateful Halloween night. Where Harry Potter was marked dead and a fifteen month old boy Harry Black came to life. 

Then a young boy stealing Mooney’s potion to discern the ingredients. Albus had apparently hired Nicholas Flamel to teach the boy to brew when he was four.

Apparently later that year he’d met Severus who he’d instantly liked. Sirius and Remus had told him of the young potions master after taking an interest in the subject. So anyway that was the day he asked and learned of soul marks.

Then when the boy turned five he looked to the floo in reverence waiting for the potions master to come. Charlie had come into their family sometime that year. And he’d noticed the boy’s knowledge. 

He’d sat for the OWLS at six. Six I mean really. A six year old in the OWLS? Plus he was allowed free reign of his magic. A six year old. Severus thought that was idiotic. 

Then at seven his soul mark had failed to show up so he’d been allowed to see the prophecy that Severus had shared and condemned his fate. 

At eight he got his apparition license. Which honestly was just asking for him to get splinched. Severus was really starting to doubt the three men that raised this boy. 

At nine the boy had passed the NEWTs and Severus was a little in awe. He’d struggled with those when he was seventeen. He couldn’t imagine taking them at nine. 

Severus thought that the NEWTs must have been the test that Charlie was talking about but Black called both boys in. 

“We’re up to nine harry. Would you like to continue?”

“Well... Luna and I explored wizarding and muggle pet stores. That’s where I got cinnamon.” He motioned to the snake on his neck. “So that was ten and eleven.” 

“Then yeah I went to Hogwarts for my thesis…Oh I started that when I was nine too.”

“I think you skipped a part there cub.” Black admonished. 

“Hmmm. No I didn’t.” The boy was looking at his feet. Rocking back and forth. 

“What test did you take the summer before you went to Hogwarts?” Black asked 

Severus was quite curious now. The boy was completely red. Draco came up and took his hand, he supposed that helped. This boy was his soul mark. Which was a mindfuck in its own right. 

Harry mumbled something and Draco looked to him in awe. 

“I told you before harry. I don’t speak mumble.” Severus said and the boy looked up startled. 

“The potions mastery test. I took the potions mastery test.” The boy said slightly breathlessly. This boy had taken the mastery test at 12. No wonder he was embarrassed there was no way he passed. 

But wait… 

Albus had told Hagrid he passed. No that can’t be right. 

“You passed the potions mastery at twelve?” Severus asked the boy. 

He nodded. He looked scared.

Severus was struck dumb. Lily’s son, raised by two marauders had become a potions master, younger than Severus even. He was in awe but the boy’s shaky voice cut through his stupor. 

“Are you mad at me Mr. Snape?”

“Why on earth would I be mad at you?”

“Cause I took your title.”

Fucking idiotic beautiful bright boy. Severus thought as he got up and wrapped the boy in a hug. Everyone in the room gasped. 

“Black. I think I like your charge more than I like you.” Severus said. 

Harry stepped back. “No no no. I’ve messed things up again.”

“You didn’t mess anything up idiot boy.” Severus admonished. “You’ve treated me kindly ever since we first met, you got your godfather to apologize. You’ve surprised me every step of the way. You’ve done literally everything in your power to get myself and your godfather together. However all of that good work will not change an entire school career of taunts. That is entirely up to Black.”

“Can you call him Sirius? Please.” And again Severus could not say no to the boy so he nodded. “Okay Sirius. I pass the torch to you now. Good luck he’s a tough nut.”

Severus scoffed. 

~*~

Severus was not impressed with Blacks attempts to woo him. 

Harry however, he’d won his heart. On day three of his stay at Grimmauld the boy had gratefully shared his lab with him. It was beautiful immaculately kept. 

Then the next day, when he was left alone he’d overtaken the guest room Severus was staying in and he changed it to a room based on greens. Many thought that Severus room would be a cave but he liked light, just not when it messed with his brewing. 

Surprise of surprises Black finally got one thing right, apologizing again and gifting Severus anything he could possibly want. He asked for basilisk venom, it was literally impossible to get. Severus would never intentionally sabotage his love life. No he was merely testing Blacks abilities and to what extreme the man would go. Much to his surprise all Black did was call Harry downstairs. 

Severus looked between the two “well.” He asked. 

“Harry. I have granted Severus any one thing he wanted. He asked for basilisk venom. Would you be so kind as to supply him with some?”

“Of course. Should’ve just asked me. Could’ve asked Siri for something else then.”

“But...why do you have basilisk venom?” 

“Oh see cinnamon is a hybrid. An attempt to breed a basilisk with a better temperament. So they bred a female basilisk and a male common water snake, who happened to be red. Thus her coloring. She still got the venom part but no one wanted to keep up with the maintenance of a snake with a crink.”

“Waste of a good anything. Damnit.” Severus said but found himself smiling.

“I’ll give you any other one but it’s not free.”

“What’s the cost?” Severus asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“You sleep in my bed.” 

Severus was wary. 

“Sleep nothing more”

“Fine. I want the prongslette nickname put into the grave” Severus looked towards Harry to see if it would upset him. 

“Cub or pup works Siri. I am growing out of prongslette.”

“Have you cast a patronus yet?” Severus asked. 

“Nope. Couldn’t find the right memory. Although... expecto patronum.” A great lion came out of the mist. 

~*~

Severus found that he quite liked being in Sirius’ bed. The man was warm. 

If it took another two years for him to say that he actually lived with them he didn’t much care. And Harry started to call him Sev which was not at all a huge deal. And it certainly did not make the potions master cry in his mates embrace that night. 

And when Draco and Harry grew up and decided to marry, it wasn’t like he was actually walking his son down the aisle. Because he actually didn’t walk him down any aisle. They both met in a gazebo where only their parents were invited to attend. Severus was not at all surprised, humbled or grateful that both boys asked him. Nope and he definitely had something in his eye during the ceremony that caused it to water. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided that right now this is not my calling, if more people become interested I may write more, or someone can ask to take over the story, but for right now I think this is a fine ending.


End file.
